Perfect World
by Puldoh
Summary: Mikey jumped to the next building, he couldn’t believe it. All this time, all he did, all thrown aside. Tears ran down his cheeks. He felt betrayed, hurt, angry and sad. He felt lost. Leo was leaving him.


_**"Perfect World"**_

_**Part One of Three. **_

_**Song fic**_

_**I do not own Simple Plan, nor any of their songs. **_

Mikey ran from the scene in front of him, heart breaking in two.

"Mikey, wait, Please," a voice cried out from behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

I never could've seen this far

_**I never could've seen this coming**_

_**Seems like my world's falling apart**_

* * *

Mikey jumped to the next building, he couldn't believe it. All this time, all he did, all thrown aside.

Tears ran down his cheeks. He felt betrayed, hurt, angry and sad. He felt lost.

Leo was leaving him.

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah

_**Why is everything so hard**_

_**I don't think I can deal with the things you said**_

_**It just won't go away**_

**_The words echoed in his head as he panted jumping from building to building. Heart torn in two._ **

_

* * *

_

"I just don't think we are good for each other anymore Mikey. I think we should go different ways."

_"But I love you Leo, I do. What happened? Why are you doing this?" he asked, voice cracking a bit with emotion. _

_"Your too immature for me Mikey. You don't take life seriously enough. I'm tired of having to divide my attentions. I want you to grow up."_

_"But, I changed….for you. I changed everything so I can be with you. I chose you! I chose you over my family, over Splinter Raph and Don….and…I sided with the Shredder for you. I joined you!" he pleaded, confused and scared. _

_"I know you chose me Mikey. The truth is, I chose someone else. I'm sorry it hurts you. But maybe you can go back, or stay here. But me and you, I'm sorry, but its over."_

_"But Leo-" he gasped, eyes burning with unshed tears, "I…I…gave myself to you to do whatever with, and your throwing me away???"_

_"Its for the best Mikey. I chose someone else, that's all."_

_"Who?" he whispered softly._

_"Karai."_

_Mikey couldn't take it anymore, "Why?"_

_"**Geez Mikey, its not like we are fucking exclusive. Yes, I love Karai, I don't love you. What would I love about you!? You abandoned your family to be with me. Who is to say you would not abandoned me!?"**_

_"I would never leave you Leo! I can't!" he whispered, feeling anxious, panic building up inside of him. _

_"**Of course you can't! Your pathetic! Look at you, fucking worthless, you know that!? Crying like a fucking bitch! Look at you!**" Leo said angrily, grabbing his arm, shaking him. _

_"**Stop fucking crying Mikey, or I will give you something to cry about**!" Leo said, his eyes darkening in anger. _

_Mikey tried to stop, he did, because he knew when Leo got mad, to obey his commands. Or he would get punished. _

_But he couldn't, his soul was breaking apart as he felt blow by blow rain down upon him, Leo punching, kicking and beating the heck out of him. _

_Blood spat out his mouth when Leo kicked him in the ribs. _

_"**Look at you, why would I want you?" Leo said, spitting on him. **_

_Mikey felt everything explode apart and he got up shakily, and he turned, and ran!_

_**

* * *

**_

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no senseI could just pick up the pieces

But to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

* * *

Everything was perfect. It was. He and Leo were together for 2 years…two years…and he had to chose his side. He had been stuck in the middle when Leo left the family. Leo left, and demanded he chose whose side he was on.

Mikey had to chose between his father and his other two brothers, or his lover. And Mikey couldn't. Not for the longest time. Leo punished him for his failings. For not being able to chose. He had taken the younger turtle away, and beat him, until Mikey finally gave his heart to him. Loving him still even though Leo had hurt him. But when Mikey pledge his love to Leo, everything changed.

Leo changed.

He was nice, and enjoyed spending time with him. They talked, played and slept together. After the rocky beginning, Leo treated Mikey with respect, something he struggled with when he lived with his family. Leo gave Mikey everything, his heart, his time, and his patience.

Slowly, Mikey sought to change, and he did. He slowly became more focussed, learning to fight with other weapons, learning to be a killer, and he slowly lost a part of his childish nature. Leo loved the new Mikey, and Mikey sought to make sure Leo continued to love him.

Mikey didn't understand. Everything had been perfect. Leo loved him!

But now, he didn't.

Mikey collapsed on the dock, gasping fro breathe, trying to make sense of everything.

It had been perfect.

But he left.

And it all meant nothing to Leo.

He was worth nothing.

Told to return to the family he had been force to abandoned, or stay behind and watch his beloved pledge his love to another.

Mikey felt insecure, lost.

_**

* * *

**_

I used to think that I was strong

_**Until the day it all went wrong**_

_**I think I need a miracle to make it through**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I wish that I could bring you back**_

_**I wish that I could turn back time**_

_**Cuz I can't let goI just can't find my way**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Without you I just can't find my way**_

* * *

Mikey stared at the river, lost in his misery. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He felt torn up inside, confused, and lost.

"Mikey?" he heard a voice whisper behind him, but Mikey ignored it, thinking it was Leo.

"Mikey, god, what the Hell happened to you?" he heard.

Mikey tensed up as he saw his red banded brother. Leo had told him that his brothers just wanted to hurt him, that their father wanted him to stay a child. And Mikey felt the thoughts echo in his head, Leo's words, Leo's words he had to obey.

"Mikey, what happened?" another voice said gently.

Mikey turned his head and saw Donnie. He had once been friends with Donnie so long ago. He didn't want to leave his family, but the pain hadn't stopped for so long and Mikey wanted it to stop.

The pain.

Finally, Mikey gave himself to Leo, who took him that night.

"Mikey, god, what the Hell did Leo do to you?" Raph whispered as they cajoled the younger turtle to the van.

"He left me…." Mikey said lost. "He doesn't want me anymore…" he said, weakly.

"What do you mean Mikey?" Don asked.

Mikey shook his head, remaining silent, anxious. He should leave them behind. It was not right. He should not be around his brothers. They would hate him. They would hurt him. That's what Leo said.

But the world was fading around him, the blackness slowly creeping in and he heard them cry his name as he dove into the dark abyss.

_**

* * *

**_

In a perfect world

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I could just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you**_

_**This means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

* * *

Mikey felt himself slowly awakening. He could hear talking around him so he feigned sleep awhile longer.

"He was conditioned sensei. The marks on his body suggest he had been tortured. Raph broke into Foot Headquarters and acquired the medical database hard drive, and I read Mikey's file. Over the last two years, he had been beaten several times. Mikey was slowly brainwashed sensei but he didn't betray us. I think Leo forced him to."

"If that is true, why did he not leave? Why did he battle against us?"

"Sensei, he's been conditioned to hate us, fight us, by Leo. Mikey's brain chemistry is a mess. I think they were trying to alter it to make Mikey a natural fighting machine. And with his changed style, I would agree he's changed."

"Then why was he beaten last? You told me he said Leo didn't want him anymore. That he left Michelangelo."

"Uh, Master Splinter, I know the answer to that one…Leo's engaged to Karai. I think Leo just dumped Mikey and left him on his own….after beating the shit outta him."

"This doesn't make any sense, though sensei, if Leo wanted Mikey and took Mikey as his little concubine, why did he dump him? Why not keep him around?"

"Because he is not wanted by Karai. Karai doesn't want to share Leo and the rumours are going around that Karai wanted Leo to kill him. He damn near did. Mikey's injuries were pretty bad."

Mikey had learned to block out the pain of his injuries for ages. He could feel the pain but blocked it out.

He groaned, wanting to stop hearing them speak. When he opened his eyes, he saw Splinter above him, and he scrambled backwards, hissing in anger. Splinter took a step back unsure.

"My son," he began.

Mikey opened his mouth and he recited the words he had been taught. "I am not your son old rat. I am not yours to fuck with. What am I doing here? Where is Leonardo?" he said, glaring as he glanced around.

"He's not here Mikey. Your at our new home. Leo left you, remember?"

Mikey shook his head, "No, he loves me. He wants me to be his. I belong to him, heart body and soul. Let me go, I need to get back to him.

Don said, "I'm sorry Mikey, but you need to stay. Leo is engaged to Karai now. He doesn't want you anymore. In fact, there is word among the Foot that he wants you killed on site."

"No, he wouldn't do that! He loves me. I chose him, I did everything he wanted me to. I changed for him. He wouldn't leave me," Mikey said, confused, heart ready to burst. "He loves me!" he said, Leo's strong soft voice echoing in his head, telling him words so nice.

He felt the hollowness inside his heart explode and he fell to his knees and broke down.

**_

* * *

_**

I don't know what I should do now

**_I don't know where I should go_**

**_I'm still here waiting for you_**

**_I'm lost when you're not around_**

**_I need to hold on to you_**

**_I just can't let you go_**

* * *

He loved Leo with all his heart, gave him everything he had, and now…he didn't know what to do, what to think....but now….he was nothing at all……………

**To be continued in the next 3 part series of song fictions. REveiws please, lots of them.**


End file.
